1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording sheet, a method for manufacturing an inkjet recording sheet, a printed article, a method for manufacturing a printed article, and ornamental glass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet methods in which an ink composition is ejected in the form of droplets from an ink ejection port use a small device, are inexpensive, and can form an image on a recording medium in a non-contact manner. Therefore, the ink jet methods are used in many printers. Among the inkjet methods, a piezoelectric inkjet method, in which an ink is ejected by utilizing the deformation of a piezoelectric element, and a thermal inkjet method, in which an ink composition is ejected in the form of droplets by utilizing the boiling phenomenon of the ink composition caused by thermal energy, feature high resolution and excellent high-speed printing properties.
In recent years, not only photo printers or document printers for home use or office use, but also commercial printers or industrial printers using inkjet printers have been developed. Particularly, there is a rapidly increasing demand for a wide format inkjet printer which is suitable for printing a large size advertisement, such as ornamental glass obtained by sticking a printed article formed by printing letters or patterns on an inkjet recording sheet for ornamenting windows to the glass of a show window or an automatic door, and performs UV irradiation immediately after the ejection of ink droplets. The printed article used in the ornamental glass or the inkjet recording sheet for ornamenting windows for forming the printed article is required to have an ink receiving layer that has both ink adhesiveness and scratch resistance.
As the ink used in the wide format inkjet printer, a radiation curable type ink cured by radiation such as ultraviolet rays is generally used. The ink is classified into a non-aqueous ink containing an organic solvent and a solventless ink not containing an organic solvent. Because the organic solvent dissolves a resin forming the ink receiving layer on the recording sheet, the ink easily dyes the ink receiving layer, and the adhesiveness of the ink is easily obtained.
However, because of the necessity for a step of volatilizing the organic solvent and the problem of the working environment in which the organic solvent (VOC) is handled, the use of a radiation curable type solventless ink is desired. Because the radiation curable type solventless ink does not dissolve the ink receiving layer, the ink does not easily dye the ink receiving layer. Furthermore, the adhesion between the radiation curable type ink and the recording medium needs to be further improved.
For example, JP2001-232738A suggests a method for improving the adhesion to a UV curable type ink by using a recording layer composed of at least one kind of resin selected from polyester, polyurethane, acryl, and polyester urethane resins. JP2002-11942A suggests a method for improving printing properties with respect to a wide format inkjet printer and a pigment (UV) ink by forming an ink receiving layer composed of aqueous polyurethane, a porous pigment, and magnesium chloride. JP2010-47015A suggests a method for improving printing suitability with respect to an organic solvent-containing non-aqueous ink by forming an ink receiving layer formed of a urethane/acryl blend or a blend of two or more kinds of urethane.